


Of the Golden-Hearted White Winged

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [8]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Dreams, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A thank you letter from the golden hearted seraph to his wings of light.





	Of the Golden-Hearted White Winged

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy and way too romantic for Gold, but it works. I would think.

_ People say that you can’t love someone you never met, _

_ And I can say that is partly true, _

_ But the moment I saw you in my dreams, _

_ I had fallen in love. _

 

_ You were beautiful beyond words, _

_ In body and spirit. _

_ You were strong and powerful, _

_ And you refused to be defeated. _

 

_ I saw that over and over again in dreams, _

_ But when I saw it in the flesh, I was truly, madly, _

_ In love with you. _

 

_ Dreams can’t ever compare to you in front of me. _

_ And I wished to be with you, _

_ But duty pulled me away, _

_ Calling me to defeat the evil in the school, _

_ To free the innocent from early death, _

_ To avenge those who died too young. _

 

_ But at the price of such duty, Amura pulled me away too, _

_ In her clutches, I was tortured for daring to fight her, _

_ Mocked and hated for such valory  _

_ But I hoped and prayed to be free. _

 

_ And then, you came, with your wish to Jirachi, _

_ And I was free. _

_ It was absurd at first, thinking about it, _

_ But now, I love it with all my heart _

_ And for every day I am free, I will give thanks to Jirachi and you, _

 

_ For regardless of how we were and how we will be, _

_ Just know that thanks to you, _

_ I now celebrate to the end of emptiness _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the romance poems! Now time to jump into hell.


End file.
